Arigatou
by FuujiAnima
Summary: 'Through the wind I hear your voice, In the clouds I see your name, Living life without you just wouldn't be the same.'Dedicated to S.N.S Hanasu of Chocolate: Dark Chocolate


**Arigatou**

Pair : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning : Yaoi, Death Character

* * *

Special fic for S.N.S Hanasu of Chocolate: Dark chocolate.

* * *

"_Apakah kamu tahu, Sasuke? Ketika kamu memberikan coklat kepada seseorang yang sangat kamu cintai dengan sepenuh hatimu, maka saat itu juga orang yang kamu beri coklat akan merasakan perasaan kamu yang sesungguhnya kepada dirinya." _

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke POV**

"Huaemmmm…" Sasuke menguap lebar sambil menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi. Sambil menunggu air rebusnya mendidih, Sasuke terduduk sambil memikirkan mimpinya yang baru ia alami.

'Hhh.. Mimpi itu ketika aku masih kecil, dan ibu tiba-tiba memberitahukan hal itu saat aku sedang asyik melihat berbagai macam coklat dan itu terjadi di hari valentine. Hmm ngomong-ngomong sudah valentine lagi ya.. Apa sebaiknya aku..'

Tiba-tiba pikirannya disela oleh bunyi air rebusnya yang sudah mendidih, lalu dengan cepat Sasuke mematikan api di kompornya.

"Valentine, ya.." ujar Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya, tanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat dalam.

**Normal POV**

_Beberapa hari yang lalu,_

"_Hei-hei Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita kencan saat valentine?" Tanya Naruto dengan sangat bersemangat._

"_Hh.. Apakah sepenting itu kita harus kencan saat valentine?" Sasuke berbalik bertanya karena sebenarnya ia paling malas kalau harus kencan dimana jalanan penuh dengan pasangan-pasangan yang normal._

_Dan ya mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran setelah mereka lelah untuk menyembunyikan perasaan mereka masing-masing dan tepatnya itu adalah 3 bulan yang lalu saat libur Natal berlangsung. Ketika itu Sasukelah yang akhirnya berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan hubungan pertemanan mereka menuju ke jenjang yang lebih jauh dan Naruto saat itu hanya dapat tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia karena Naruto sendiri sudah memendam perasaan yang lebih kepada Sasuke sejak lama, namun Naruto sendiri takut kalau Sasuke sendiri akan menolak perasaannya karena mereka sering bertengkar._

"_Pokoknya dari jam 2 akan kutunggu di depan Stasiun Shinseibashi sampai kamu datang." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum._

"_Hhh.. Kau itu.." Sasuke hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat Naruto yang tidak pernah menyerah karena itulah Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya._

**Naruto POV**

"Hehe.. Hari ini akan kutunjukan pada Sasuke kalau aku benar-benar ingin membuatnya bahagia." Ujar Naruto sangat bersemangat.

Naruto yang sudah tiba duluan di tempat yang dijanjikan langsung tersenyum memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan berdua dengan Sasuke di hari valentine yang harusnya menjadi hari bahagia untuk semua pasangan.

'Begitu Sasuke datang, aku akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sebentar lalu makan di restoran yang terkenal dan saat itu, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang tak akan dia lupakan.' Pikir Naruto sambil tangannya memegang sebuah kotak kecil yang terletak di saku celananya.

**Normal POV**

Saat itu Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju tempat perjanjian dengan kekasih hatinya, Naruto. Namun Sasuke terhenti di sebuah toko coklat besar yang dipenuhi dengan coklat-coklat yang menarik dipandang karena bungkus-bungkusnya yang sangat beragam-ragam.

**Sasuke POV**

'Ah.. tempat ini mengingatkanku pada waktu itu saat aku bersama dengan ibuku melewati sebuah toko penuh coklat dan saat itu pula ibuku memberikanku pepatah itu'

"_Ketika kamu memberikan coklat kepada seseorang yang sangat kamu cintai dengan sepenuh hatimu, maka saat itu juga orang yang kamu beri coklat akan merasakan perasaan kamu yang sesungguhnya kepada dirinya."_

'Apa sebaiknya aku membelikannya coklat,ya.. Hhh..'

Dengan langkah kecil Sasuke akhirnya memasuki toko tersebut sambil sesekali melihat ke kiri kanan karena Sasuke merasa risih karena di toko tersebut hanya ada perempuan yang membeli coklat dan tidak ada laki-laki sedikitpun kecuali dirinya.

"Permisi anda pingin membeli coklat rasa apa?" Tanya salah satu pegawai toko tersebut dengan sopan.

"Ng.. ah.. Dark Chocolate saja dibungkus biasa." Kata Sasuke sambil berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat-sangat panik.

Alasan Sasuke memilih Dark Chocolate karena ia berpikir kalau coklat yang tidak terlalu manis sangat cocok untuk seorang laki-laki yang memang tidak terlalu menyukai rasa manis.

"Terimakasih atas kedatangannya."

Sasuke kemudian dengan cepat lari keluar dari toko coklat tersebut. "Hahh.. Sudah jam segini lagi, gawat aku sudah telat."

Walau Sasuke tahu Naruto akan terus menunggunya dengan sabar, namun ia sangat ingin menemui Naruto dan memberikan coklat tersebut. Perjalanan Sasuke terhenti ketika dia mencapai sebuah perempatan dimana setelah perempatan tersebut maka di tempat yang tidak jauh dari sana, Naruto telah menunggunya.

'Lampu merah.. Tunggu ya Naruto.. Aku akan datang sebentar lagi, dan memberikan dark chocolate ini walau aku hanya membelinya, tapi aku yakin kamu akan tetap menerimanya dan tersenyum dengan senyuman khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh Naruto.' Sasuke yang memikirkan senyuman Naruto langsung tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

'Ah.. Lampu penyeberangannya sudah hijau, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu Naruto.' Sasuke langsung cepat-cepat menyeberang sebelum lampu berubah menjadi merah lagi.

Namun tanpa Sasuke sadari, ada sebuah mobil yang sedang mengebut untuk menerobos lampu lalu lintas dan kecelakaan pun tak dapat terelakan.

**Normal POV**

"Kyaaaa!" Orang-orang yang berada di tempat kejadian langsung berteriak melihat kecelakaan yang terjadi.

Salah satu toko rusak tertabrak mobil yang panik setelah menabrak seorang laki-laki yang tak lain dan tak bukan Sasuke. Ia tergeletak, bajunya yang putih ternoda oleh warna merah darah, coklat yang dipegangnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi kecuali warnanya yang coklat hitam sedang perlahan-lahan mencair.

Naruto yang tidak jauh dari tempat kecelakaan sedang duduk sambil menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. 'Sasuke lama sekali ya.. Apa dia tidak akan datang..' pikir Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar sekelompok wanita berbicara "Tadi apa kamu lihat kecelakaannya?"

"Iya laki-laki itu kasian ya"

"Sepertinya dia sedang menuju ke tempat kekasihnya, soalnya kau lihat dia membawa coklat walau coklat itu akhirnya hancur."

Naruto yang tadinya duduk langsung cepat-cepat berdiri "Permisi ng.. Dimana kecelakaan tersebut?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit seakan-akan takut Sasukelah yang mengalami kecelakaan.

Begitu mendapatkan tempat kecelakaan tersebut, Naruto langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke yang tertabrak hanya dapat terbaring lemas, coklat yang telah dibelinya hancur berantakan, baju terbaiknya ternodai darahnya sendiri. Beberapa orang yang berada di tempat kejadian langsung mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Sasuke, dan adapula orang yang menelepon ambulans dan polisi untuk datang.

'Ahh.. Aku penasaran bagaimana kalau Naruto melihatku begini, aku yakin dia pasti akan sedih sekali. Sial.. Ini tidak keren sama sekali, masa di hari kencan keadaanku malah seperti ini..'

"Sasukeeee!" Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan ketika melihat benar Sasukelah yang telah tertabrak. Naruto dengan cepat menuju ke Sasuke yang terbaring lemas sambil perlahan butir-butir air matanya turun.

'Naruto.. Maaf, ya.. Di hari sepenting ini aku malah seperti ini.' Sasuke sama sekali tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara, untuk tidak menutup mata pun sudah cukup sulit untuknya.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, ia takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

'Apa Naruto? Aku sudah tidak dapat mendengar suaramu dan kenapa penglihatanku makin buram? Naruto kau menangis? Maaf di hari bahagia ini aku membuatmu sedih seperti ini.'

Dengan kekuatan terakhir Sasuke berusaha menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya dan Sasuke tersenyum, "Naruto… Terimakasih tanpamu aku tidak akan pernah mengenal kata cinta seumur hidupku. Naruto.. Aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu."

Setelah berhasil mengucapkannya Sasuke perlahan memejamkan matanya dan tangannya yang telah susah payah menyentuh wajah Naruto, langsung terjatuh ke atas aspal.

"Sasukeee!" teriak Naruto tidak rela Sasuke meninggal.

**Naruto POV**

Sudah beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk ke tempat dimana Sasuke dikuburkan. Setelah mendoakan dan memberikan sebuket bunga mawar, Naruto kemudian menatap ke langit yang begitu cerahnya.

'Sasuke.. Tunggulah sampai saatnya kita dapat bertemu kembali.'

* * *

'_Through the wind I hear your voice, In the clouds I see your name, Living life without you just wouldn't be the same.'_

_

* * *

_**OWARI**

silahkan dikomen en kritiknya~

maaf ya kalo deskripsinya kurang masih dalam tahap pembelajaran ^^a


End file.
